There are games played by operating a controller or the like while wearing, on a head, a head-mounted display connected to a game machine, and viewing a screen displayed on the head-mounted display. In the case of an ordinary stationary display connected to a game machine, a visual field range of a user spreads to the outside of the display screen. Thus, it may not be possible to concentrate on the display screen, and there may be a lack of a sense of immersion in a game. In this respect, when wearing a head-mounted display, the user does not view anything other than video displayed on the head-mounted display. Thus, a sense of immersion in a video world is enhanced, and the entertainment quality of a game can be further enhanced.
In addition, when a panoramic image is displayed on the head-mounted display to display a 360-degree panoramic image or a virtual space while the user wearing the head-mounted display rotates the head, the sense of immersion in video is further enhanced, and also the operability of an application such as a game is improved.